sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News UK Mar-Apr05
> News UK May-Jun05, April 13 2005 Greenpeace comment on Labour's 2005 manifesto commitment to reduce carbon-dioxide emissions by 20 percent on 1990 levels by 2010. Greenpeace press release Charities invite people to go 'Wild About Gardens' The Royal Horticultural Society and The Wildlife Trusts have launched ‘Wild About Gardens’, which aims to bring the worlds of gardening and nature conservation closer together, to increase understanding of the significance of local wildlife character, celebrate what garden owners are already doing to support wildlife, and build on existing research into the wildlife potential of domestic gardens. April 5 2005 Work Foundation challenges all political parties to take work seriously in forthcoming General Election In a new ‘Agenda for Work’ The Work Foundation has laid down a challenge to all political parties to address issues that impact the UK workforce. Will Hutton, chief executive of The Work Foundation : "... no single political party has been able to express a vision of what a 21st Century Knowledge Economy would actually look and feel like for those running and working in organisations." Work Foundation press release April 1 2005 MPs call for new Minister for climate change The new post of Minister for Climate Change should be created to ensure that climate change issues are put at the very heart of Government says a new report by the Environment, Food and Rural Affairs Committee Environment, Food and Rural Affairs Committee press notice March 21 2005 'The climate is changing: time to get ready', published today, by the Environment Agency In this new report the Environment Agency brings together real recent examples of bad and extreme weather in a graphic demonstration of the kind of lifestyle and environment we could be living with in future if we do not tackle the causes of climate change and build our resilience to it now. 'The climate is changing: time to get ready' is available via the Environment Agency's website March 16 2005 Stars to come out for justice in world trade - Thousands to light up Whitehall in all night vigil Stars from stage, screen and the music world will be among thousands of people rallying in Westminster on Friday 15 April to call for trade justice not free trade. Singer Ronan Keating said, "It will be an important event with millions of people all over the world calling for trade justice. A candlelit vigil outside Downing Street will be the biggest this country has ever seen. So come and be part of making history that night." More / TJM press release March 7 2005 Prime Minister launches new UK Sustainable Development Strategy The new UK Sustainable Development Strategy, 'Securing the future', launched by the Prime Minister on 7 March 2005, includes 'Community Action 2020 - Together We Can' - to be launched in the autumn. "It will give local groups support, information and training to influence what goes on where they live. They will be given specific support to help influence local authorities' Sustainable Community Strategies and local development plans." The new Strategy is available via the publications page of the Government's sustainable development website 250 strategy commitments, which the Sustainable Development Commission has identified as new or significant, are available via the SDC website 200503